Fairy Tales
by Deadly8rose123
Summary: 1) Falling in love with a wolf...Then, said wolf turn's into a handsom red head...Not normal. 2) Getting confessed to while in a coma, then kissed, then wakeing up not even 5 minute's later...Then were all out of Character...Weird, eh? 2 weird fairy tail's...Maybe more maybe less...Eh, depend's on the story teller's...What story's next? Weird summery...I know...
1. Wolf and Candy-Castiel

**Sunny: Our friend Cindy gave us a prompt. Rain didn't wanna do it, Sandy didn't wanna go it, actually everyone didn't wanna do, EVEN THRON! And she has to think up of bed time stories soon for her little one's, who's gonna be born soon! So I did it cause they couldn't figure out how to do it. Wimp's. **

**Everyone in the room: I'm not a wimp!/mE: Remember who's computer youre using!**

**Cindy: Of course you're not. Of course you're not. And she know's Thorn, she didn't mean you, you know. -giggles- Where's Jackie and Jacklen?**

**Sunny: Hidding from Cupid, Juliet, and Romeo. **

**Cindy: Ooh...I'll be back to read it. See you later!**

**Sunny:-sigh's- ****_I DON'T OWN MY CANDY LOVE. Nor the original princess story this it's based off of. Let's get this on the_ road. ****Also in this story, it's either called town or village by the people Depend's on there point of view of it. Village is more of a work as a team type of place. A town is a Do it yourself type of place.**

* * *

><p><em>Once apone a- <em>Okay no. That's to boring. Let's try this, shall we.

_Their once was a brat in a town._ "Is that better? Yes. Yes it is". _He literally thought the world around him, was too boring, and sought of excitement. But beside's that, he was rude beyond belief. Everyday he would cause trouble for the town, to setting the animal's loose on a rampage, to setting off fire work's in stall's for fun. Finally the town's folk's had enough, and set him off into the forest. He was lost, and the few adventure, who knew him and went to look for him were lost as well. _

_They found him in a log cabin though. One of the few who found him first was his best friend, who convinced him to let the other few live with him, and because of the more people living with him, they went to work expanding the log cabin. When it was done, the people who went to look for him and found him, all went and fixed up the place in there own way, with his approval, of course. And let's just say, it was never a dull day their. _

_One day, an old lady, by the name of Kiki, passed the log cabin, and saw it was lit up. She knocked on the door, since it was raging up a storm. She asked for shelter in return for a rose. He refused, saying their was no room. Which, was obviously a lie, he had 3 open room's open. She sought through his lie, she asked again. He once again refused, and slammed the door on her.  
>The old lady, was furious, so she changed. She turned into a beautiful Fairy. She had turned her grey hair into pink, and changed her sky blue eye's turned hot pink, and her pink dressed turned blue at the top while the bottom was rainbow now, and her wing's was pur silver colored. She looked more youth then she once did. But even so, he still refused to let her stay. So she said:<br>"For you're lack of kindness, and lack of hospitality, I shall teach you a lesson. You now you are all, every single one of you, are an animal, for you live in the wood's, even though, the animal's are MORE kinder then he is. Also for you, unkind male, shall be stuck between male and beast. And for when the last rose petal fall's you shall forever remain the animal you shall be turned into. Let's hope, that what ever poor soul fall's for you, you treat her right." She said disappearing, leaving the red rose in her place. Cursing, he was turned into a beast, while his friend's was turned into small fragil like animal that fitted their personality.  
>And dus, as time went on, they were forgotten, till...Now...<em>

"CINDY! Get back here now!You got chores!" I heard, and I sighed as I backed away from the forest. 'Every single time, I get close to the wood's, I alway's get called by someone. Every. Single. Time. I sighed, and turned and marched up to my mother. She had strawberry pink hair, and hazel green eye's. She was wearing a blue shirt with faded jean's on. I eyed her before sighing. 'I should have known it was my turn to do chores...' I thought getting into the house, as my younger sister's, Jackie and Jacklen run out the house,the twin's. Jacklen had aqua blue hair, and green-ish blue eye's, while Jackie had dark orange pumpkin colored hair and dark orange eye's. They smiled to me, before running out the house to go play with the neighbor hood kid's.

"I grabbed the broom and mop, and went to work. "Mop, broom, and clean the house, and if you got time, dust it to." I said remembering what I got to do. 'Maybe if I work fast enough it'll still be daylight out, I might get to explore some of the wood's for once!' I thought getting to work, thinking on how, all my attempt's on going into the wood's since I was little was alway's destroyed by other's.

_**~~~~~2 hour's**__**later~~~~~**_

'Done...Done...'I said and sighed as I slumped over... I basically was on fire as I went and done my work. I can have free time...'Finally...'I thought zooming out the house as my mother approved. I ran into the forest. My first time into the forest! I ran and ran, not giving ANYONE the time to stop me this time! I was finally gotten freedom to explore it.

I ran and ran till finally, I gotten to a creek. I went to it and looked at my reflection. I had curly-ish strawberry blond hair, that went to my shoulder's, with sparkly green eye's. I was wearing a black leather jacket with a purple tank top under neath it. It was light violet color with the strap's on my shoulder's tied behind my neck, with a dark purple star on my chest. I had dark blue jean's with rip's in the knee's and purple hightop's on my feet. I smiled and squealed in delight as I got up and started to run wild in a random direction, not once seeing the grey-ish black rabbit from across the creek, or the blue jay and pigeon on either side of either other on the branch either, staring at me.

I just ran and ran, till I gotten to a meadow, and when I did, I did a cart-wheel and rolled around in the grass, not caring if my outfit gotten ruined or not. I was free, and happy. I didn't care for the fawn and buck looking at me from the other side of the meadow, or the bee's buzzing around.

Though, night fall did come around, and at the time, I found myself lost in the wood's. I didn't seem to mind, as the lightning bug's flew around and I found it pretty as they danced around. Though it did get cold, I didn't seem to notice. I was to busy exploring, having fun, being _free_. Though food did enter my mind, I found an apple tree a while back, and ate a few of them.

Now though, realizing I might not get breakfast at lest, I began to growl. "Damn...I'm lost... I guessed being free for once, isn't alway's a good thing..." I muttered only to freeze as a doe came up to me. I did know how to handle animal's well, but not these types of animal's...It came and nudged me. I nodded and it walked into the forest, and looked back behind every now and then to see if I was still following. I followed him, (it had little antler's on his head) and he seemed to have been the answer's to my prayer's, as he lead me to a log cabin. I patted his head, and saw dark black eye's and I smiled. It nudged me inside so I nodded and walked into the cabin and smiled.

I walked into what appear's to be the living room, as their was a red and black couch, and a fire-place, plus a rug on the floor. I didn't take time to look at its detail's, or I would have noticed none of the rug's or couched had a tear or rip in it, or the fire-place was giving warmth to this place. I noticed 2 doorway's, and stair's leading upward's. I noticed their were some glass on the floor, and when I went to it, their were photo's all on the floor. I then heard growling so I turned slowly, only to Aww.

Their behind me was a dog. I don't remember what the type of dog it was but I found it adorable, disfact growling at me and coming up to my knee's. Though when it step forward, growling I glared then. I was not one to push over. I glared and waited, till finally his ear's went down and his tail went between his leg's. I smiled then and bent down to my knee's, hand out stretched. I waited, but slowly the dog walked forward and sniffed me. When it did though, it start to wag it's tail and started nudging my hand, so I took it as my que to start petting the dog, and another mental 'Aww' happen. "Aww, your such ab ig puppy dog, aren't you? Such a cutie~!" I said petting and rubbing the dog, and he- obviously a male, was enjoying the attention I was giving it. I searched for a dog-tag but their wasn't one. 'Huh...I wounder what your name is...' I thought shrugging it off, till I heard a growl.

"That better not be some over protective family member of your's who got jelly of me now." I said to him, who yelped in response and I turned to up the stair's to see grey eye's out of the darkness of it all. "Yo. Nice dog you got here." I said and I heard a snort and I rolled my eye's. "Fine be that way then. I'm Cindy. Is this your cabin?" I said and the mystery person had stopped growling. "His name is Demon. And yes. Yes, it's my cabin-" But he was cut off as fawn came running in. I stared at it in aw.

It looked at me, and before my eye's, the fawn turned to a girl. "Now, I know I'm going crazy." I said as the fawn turned to a silver-haired girl with golden eye's. She had little fawn ear's and a little tail as well. She squealed and tackled me into a hug. 'Omphing I fell over, with the air knocked out of me. 'Great...' I thought ignoring the snickering from the stair's and the dog on the other side of me.  
>Though she finally gotten off of me, a fox came in and she squealed to it. "We got another girl we can talk to finally Iris!" She said and the fox turned into another human. She had orange hair and jade green eye's, though with the fox ear's and tail. She tackled me into a hug the second her eye's landed on me, which I was still trapped into the silver-haired girl's arm's. "What is it with me being tackled?!" I muttered trying to breathe right again. This time a chuckle and 2 giggle's, and one bark. 'Great, their all laughing at me...Great.' I muttered as I was finally released., though I saw a, Paw? Paw, out stretched to me.<p>

I took the outstretched paw, and allowed him, to pull me up. The owner of the paw, had cherry red hair, and stormy grey eye's. He had paw's for hand's, wolf ear's, and tail's, and had the teeth is seemed of a wolf, "Cool!" I said bring my hand's up to his ear's and start to feel them and rub them. Apparently from the 'purring' he was doing though he liked it. And he had the aura of 'bad-boy' 101. 'Tcht. I can make anyone, bad-boy or not turn to mush.' I thought giggling as he started to push into my hand's, but the girl's just had to giggle, and a flash had to go off, for him to realize what was going on, and for him to growl and for me to smirk at him. "Your to adorable to be scary. Sorry hot-stuff. Soo what's your name's Cherry, Silver? I already know red-head is Iris, Silver girl already said her name." I said, going to Iris and start to run and touch her ear's, and she went into the same state Cherry was in earlier.

"I'm Rosalya, but call me Rosa." The silver-haired girl said and I nodded and turned to Cherry, still messing with Iris's ear's, and ignoring the snap's of a camera going off. "None of your business. And how the hell did you get here?!" He said and I pouted, stopping my pleasure torment on Iris's poor soft, fluffy- What was I about to say? Oh yea! "Fine then Cherry! And a buck had me follow him here. He was still young but he had horns' growing so...But the buck had black eye's, and a purple tint to its coat. It basically, again, brought me here." I said and Cherry cursed, and I went to him and poked him in the side. He snorted. I poked him again, avoiding his hand to stop me, and smirked. 'He's ticklish...I'll remember that for next time.' I thought as a "Leigh baby!" Rosa said squealing and running out the cabin and I blinked. "Wha-?" "Her boyfriend." Was my only reply and I nodded. "Explain's allot. Anyway, you see here bucko wolf. I'm tired-" "Not my problem." "You didn't let me finish. Anyway, I was wondering if you could point me to the nearest town, village, what ever people these day's call it now." I said and he growled, when Iris nudged him. Hard, if he winced like that.

"Their isn't one around. But you can stay the night here, and in the morning-" "In the morning, I'll head out and get lost more in the wood's. No way I'm going back home. Disfact living in a nice home, nice family, and such on and on, it was boring. Literally...And no freedom. I hated it. So I'm gonna adventure out more into the wood's tomorrow morning or even tonight at some point." I said and he blinked. "You left because..." "I had no freedom, nor excitement in my life. Any excitement I did have, got me in a lot of trouble, or included me and other random kid's fighting. Then we STILL got into trouble. So nope. Not gonna go back." I said and he nodded, and then smirked at me. "Well then if that's the case, why not stay here then? Cassy here left cause of the same thing..." Iris said and I blinked. "Not your place to ask Iris." Cassy, said. "So that's why you didn't wanna tell me your name..." I said and he growled at me. "It's not Cassy! It's Casitel!" "Ooh, nice name, Woffie." I said. "Lead the way to exploring vill, either Cassy or Iris, either one of you will do." I said shrugging.

"Castiel will do it. Won't you Castiel?" Iris said, glaring at him and he sighed and nodded. "Come on Strawberry." "Cherry." Blossom." "Cherry Blossom!" "My hair isnt' even the color of Cherry Blossom's!" "So? It's the color of Cherry's, and your nice and sweet, like a blossom. So Cherry Blossom." And at that, he was quite, and I swear I could I saw a blush on his cheek's. 'Score one for Cindy. Score Zero for Castiel~!' I thought as he showed me around the entire place. He showed me room's that wer taken, room's I can explore, not allowed to be in, and where certain room's I would need to be at is. He also explained how I would have to help in chores'. 'Great, another mom...But as long as it isn't sweeping, moping or dusting, I don't care..' I thought and shrugged. At the end of the tour, he showed me a room I can sleep in, and I thanked him.  
>"Thank's Castiel. Your not so bad as I thought..." I said to him and punched his shoulder lightly, smiling and he smiled back. I walked in only to freeze. "I'm sorry, he said the room wa-" "Oh no worries. Were just here as a welcome party thing!" the blue haired boy said. He had pink-ish purple eye's..."Um...Blue-jay?" I asked and he gasped. "How did you know?!" "Their's a blue jay behind you...But your a blue-jay?" I said and he pouted but nodded. "Yup. My brother is a monkey...Oh and this is Leigh, and Rosa-" " I met Rosa before. And Leigh, I think...Weren't you the Buck?" I asked the black hair boy with black eye's, that had Rosa hanging off his arm. "Yes. I was. And this is Violett. She's shy." Rosa said, letting go of Leigh and pulling a girl with Violett colored hair and grey blue eye's into her hold. She looked me and I blinked. "Um...I dunno...Pigion? Bunny? Tiger?" I asked and she smiled at me. "I'm a pigeon..." She said and I sighed. 'Thank god I got her right...But wearing grey and white kinda gives it away... Sorta...Maybe... doesn't...' I thought sighing.<p>

"Rosa realized you wouldn't have any clothes to wear, so she and Alexy said they would decided what would be cute for you to wear and Violett would draw it up for me to design for you." Leigh said and I blinked. "Oh, um...Thank's..." I said blushing and walking back word's at their evil eye's...Gulping I braced myself for the evil look's they were giving me.. 'I'm gonna die!'

**~~~~~2 tortures hour's later~~~~~~**

Gasping, I finally ran out the room disfact the pled's of the people on the other side to come back. 'Never again...EVER!' I thought as I sighed and walked down the hallway. I ran into a dark skin girl, with lime green eye's that reminded me of a cat. She had a yellow tail with brown spot on it and had leopard like ear's on her head. "Heh, you're the new girl. Well, little girl, the name's Kim. You?" "Cindy." I said grinning and Kim grinned at me. "Nice to meet you. You running away from the designing crew?" "Designing crew, as Alexy, Rosa, Leigh, and Violett? Yup." "Heh, good luck, little girl!" She said walking off. 'I aint that little...Sure i'm an B but that's because i'm still growing. It's alway's after age 20 the girl's in my family get's bigger..Not 16..'I thought pouting as I walked on.

I got bored walking around. I meet, 4 bunny people, Charlie, Wanka, Willi, and Lysander. One Black, one Grey, one white-ish pink, and the other was a white-ish grey color on the ear's and fluffy little tail. I meet a bat, Dimitri or something along the line's, he scared me a little, a few Bee's. Yup. A girl named Amber was a Honey Bee, and her two friend's were Honey Bee's as well. Brat's don't compare to them. I meet a cat named Nathaniel. Yea, many people and I was now bored. So I walked out the cabin and into the woods. Not caring for the danger that might be in it. 'Of course...That would be my down fall. One day.'I though shrugging it off.

I walked off, randomly, making sure I could find my way back somewhat easily. Though guess, me not paying attention on where I'm walking, would be the reason I fell down a hole...A fucking hole...And worst part yet? I twisted my ankle in a very...Un-natrual way, you can say. And I, being me, wasn't a happy camper...I was an enraged camper. "I'M IN A FUCKING GOD-FORSAKEN GOOD FOR NOTHING HOLE!" I yelled hitting rock's and the ground in anger, before sighing and standing up on my one good leg. "Fucking hell..It's my bad leg too...I better not fall ,or else...I'll be god-damn crippled for an hour..." I muttered as I slowly but surely gotten out of the hole. Then, came the hard part...Getting back without being eaten, and hope to god one of the other people knew how to heal or fix a twisted damn ankle..

I heard growling on my way back, and I hit my head. 'No, why do I even try?' I thought, turning around slowly. 'Shit. This is an actual wolf...I don't think it'll run away in fear like Castiel's dog did...'I thought staring at its cold dark eye's, before it jumped. I waited...Waited...Still waiting... Why don't I feel a thousand sharp teeth in me? Slowly I opened my eye's and grinned. "Hiya Castiel...""Shit what the hell did you do to your ankle!?" "Nothing, other than fall down a hole and land on it wrongly. Other than that it's fine. So what happened to the wolf?" "Scared it off once it saw me." "Ah, nice to kno- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I screeched as he picked me up, bridle style, off the ground. "I aint gonna let you walk, or hop back to the cabin with that bad ankle. Now either be quite or I'll knock you out and take you back that way. Your choice." I stared at him before blushing more than I was and turning away from him. "Thank you..." I said and he nodded, smiling, blushing as well. I saw it from the corner of my eye. HE CANNOT DENIE IT!

When we finally got their I had to deal with Rosa, Iris, Kim, and Violett worrying over me, seeing how an ankle should, NOT be twisted that shape or form. So after Dimitri, is that his name? Checked my ankle out, and fixed it, said I couldn't get up in a week...I was more of an un-happy camper. "SO I CAN'T FREAKING EXPLORE ANYMORE?! NO! NO! I can't STAND being bed ridden!" I yelled trying to get out the door as the girl's basically latched themself's onto me trying to keep me from crawling out the door, along with some of the other's. But finally after a screaming and arguing contest between us all,- Hell even Amber and her lackie's said not to leave the Cabin till morning! I was knocked out. By who, I don't know. And when I find out...They will realize why I'm not allowed freedom to fight with other kid's.

**_ ~~~~3 week's later~~~~_**

I jumped in happiness, literally. I was allowed to finally move again! Turn's out, Drake, a fucking water snake, knocked me out, so I hit him at my full strength and he's still out, thank god. I was told I could stay, even though I made many attempt's to escape, they all held me back from leaving for some reason, but now...Now I don't mind staying. And it has nothing to do with the red-head, half wolf boy...Nope, none once so ever...Okay maybe it does...

He was sitting in the room with me and would be one of the few people to drag me back to the bed. Now that I think about it, I haven't changed...So going back to the holding cell, I took out a purple shirt with black sleeve's with a skull on the chest and little animated skull's on the sleeve's, and a black skirt with black and purple mis-match legging's. I pulled on my purple hightop's and walked out the room to bump into Castiel. 'Seriously, he is like a freaking puppy! An adorable cute, over-sized puppy...'I thought blushing. "Nice change of clothes. Also come on your first day of freedom, were counting on you not to run away now." He said and I sighed. "Fine...I won't run away...For now..." I said and poked him in his side, grinning as I gotten a grunt from him. "Let's go!" I said grabbing his hand, noticing his blush though in the process, and ran for the hall's. "FREEDOM!" "HOW DO YOU GET OFF THE CRAZY RIDE!?" Was heard and many people laughed at that.

A few day's later though, a day after I though I could live here forever, and how I loved the crazy, wild freedom I had, and even liked the brat's (A.K.A. Amber and her lackie's.) and that morning, I decided I was in love with the Casitel. Of course, that happened to have been the day people from my town, came looking for me, and me being stupid, gotten brought back to them.

When I got home, my mother ran up to me in tear's and my little sister's were in the same state. I sighed and asked for their forgiveness. I gotten it, but they refused to let me go. That night, I finally let out the tear's I had been holding back since I was taken back. My sister's came and comforted me. I told them everything, even turning it into a story. But them being them they were smarter.  
>"So the girl who ran into the wood's, was you? Eh sis...And you fell in love...Damn it! We wish that bastered Kenton would give up on you! He was the one to had told them to go out looking for you, and was the one to organized the search team itself! If he haven't had done it, then you and Wolfie man would have been in love!" Jacklen said and I blinked. "Yup Yup. What can we do though? If you disappear, they'll go after you again..." Jackie said and I sighed. "How about we bring the Wolfie here then? Have him cover his ear's, hand's, and tail and lookie! He could blend into the place and see Cindy!" "Ooooh good idea, good...How you expect we find him though?" "Can't hurt looking for him..." I heard the girl's go back and forth between one another and shook my head. I knew from past expirence, once they get their mind's on something, there is no way on making them change it.<p>

The next day, I refused to come out my room...Nope. I was waiting to escape at night fall...If my sister's can do what they plan on doing then of course, it would be successful. If not then it'll be painfully hard to success, but do-able.

(Jacklen's Prov.)

"Come on sis!" I said, grabbing a basket, and Jackie's hand and we ran behind the house and to the creek, we quickly, before anyone could see us, ran into the wood's. "She said their were many random animal's that the people could turn into so..." Jackie said and I nodded.

We walked for what felt like an hour, before we saw something..." LOOK A BLUE-JAY JACKIE!" I said eye's lightening up. Their not common around here, that's why..."HEY ARE YOU ALEXY!?" I yelled and it tilted it head at us, before flying down to my shoulder and I smiled. "I take it as a yes then. Can you deliver a message to Casitel? Sis sent us. She was brought back home, and she's miserable. We plan on having her escape tonight and so we need someone who can carry her though the wood's and away from here. And here." I said handing him a letter and it nodded somewhat at me and took it in its little beak. "It's from sis on saying how sorry she is for disappearing without notice. Also can you transform? We wanna meet one of sis' friend's!" Sis said and I hit her head. "Don't say that. That's rude! Sorry, Alexy-Kun!" I said and the bird looked at us before flying off, and we heard a 'Poof' sound, and saw a blue haired purple-ish pink-eyed male walk out grinning at us.  
>"Yo! So you're both Cindy's little sister's?" He asked and we nodded. "Yup. Sis's #1 stalker of the town brought a search team to look for her, and brought her back yesterday. She's been hiding in her room since, and was crying last night, and told us EVERYTHING! Even Wolfie Prince! So we decided to help her escape tonight to go back. She liked living with you all. She was free..." Sis said and I nodded at her word's and Alexy smile grew and hugged us before turning into a blue-jay and flying with the letter who now's where. At that, we ran back home, hand in hand. Giggling on how we helped sis get her, 'Wolf' charming<p>

(Night time Cindy's Prov.)

I sighed looking out the window, as all the villager's went into their home's and as the light's dimmed out. I growled as some stayed on, but ignored it, waiting for them all to go out. "Sis..." I heard and turned to my sister's and smiled. "Hiya..." "This be the last time we see you sissy..." and " Don't let him push you over! If you do, we'll track you down ourselves and hurt the Wolfie Prince!" I heard, and the two said to me. I sweat dropped at 'Wolfie Prince'. "Really? Why Wolfie prince?" "Yup! And cause he's half wolf, and you love him. And you're gonna be his princess and he be your prince!" They said and I shook my head. "You two are weird, my little sister's dear's." I said and they nodded before pushing me tword's the window. "All the houses are out. Now, go and don't get hurt!" They whispered. Our light has been out since 5 minutes we were good to go.

"Bye bye, baby sister's." I said smiling as I jumped down from my window and slide down my roof. I was wearing a black tank top, and black skinny jean's, and high top's, plus my black hoodie on. When I hit the ground, I ran though the street, the shadow's hiding me perfectly, blending me into the house's and such. When I got to the wood's, I looked back and smiled. I felt something touch my shoulder and when I looked, I froze. "Shit..." I yelped jumping away from the hand of Kenton's. I growled at him. "GO AWAY!" I said patients snapped. "Ci-Cindy!" He said. His green eye's widening. "I left for a reason and you brought me back...You ruined my happiness! GO AWAY!" I yelled at him, and ran into the wood's. I could tell he was running after me but didn't care. I knew where I was going.

After a minute, I took allot, ALLOT of turn's, and I seemed to have lost him, so going to a tree, I climbed it and moved from tree to tree. After 4 minute's or so, I finally got to the little creek, and stayed hidden in the tree, looking for Castiel. I didn't see him. Though I did see Kenton run into view. He was panting, brown hair covering his face, and his white jacket was ripped. "Damn it, Cindy, where did you go!? Didn't you know it's dangerous at night to be in the wood's!?" He huffed, and ran off in a different direction than where I needed to go. After a minute I felt something touch my shoulder, and I covered my mouth, and turned slowly, and sighed in relief. "Castiel!' I whispered, pouncing on him, into a hug.

"I'm sooo sorry!" I said and he shook his head and patted my head with his paw. "Yea yea. Shit do you know what you did to us? At lest your coming back. I also have something to tell you when we get back..." He said and I nodded. 'I wonder what it is he wanna talk to me about...' I thought before he pulled me onto his back and he jumped down from the tree and started to run to the cabin. When we got their though...Everyone pulld me in all direction's off his back as he chuckled at me being tossed like a rag doll between everyone.

"Castiel! Help!" I whimpered as I was now a tug of war rope now between the girl's and boy's who wanna spend time and get their share of hug's first. "Alright!Alright! That's enough! I don't think we want her loosing her arm's when we first just got her back, now do we?" He said pulling me out of their grip's, and into his strong, muscle, warm- What what going on? Oh yea! "Thank you god." I muttered, and I heard a chuckle. "So glade you think highly of me." He whispered into my ear, and I yelped, before yawning all of a sudden. "Damn...Sleepy..." I muttered, and he picked me up off my feet and brought me to _my _room.

When he put me in the bed and was about to leave, I grabbed his shirt, or was it a vest? Jacket? Doesn't matter. "Don't leave...Please?" I asked and he raises a brow. "Don't you wanna change first?" "Nu-uh...To tired to do so..." I said and he sighed and shook his head. "You're impossible What?" He asked, as he noticed my hazel green eye's staring at him. "What did you need to tell me?" I asked him, all of a sudden more awake than I was before.  
>"I-I'll tell you in the morning...Also, Wolf 'Prince'?" He said and I blinked and tilted my head. "Huh?" "Your sister's...They called me Wolf Prince." He said and I blushed, realizing they were calling him what I mentioned he was in the story. 'When I get my hand's on those two!' I thought looking anywhere but Castiel. "They think anyone who make's me happy is my <em>Prince <em>Charming..." I said looking at the wall, and not at Castiel, blushing madly. "Hu-uh sure...Sure it didn't have anything to do with a little, Story of your's?" He said and I blushed more, if that was possible. 'I think I made a new color! Damn my sister's!'"Damn those two to Davy Jones Locker..." I muttered, and my response was chuckling...The laughter...Just, full-blown laughter. "Oh that's rich, Strawberry. So who was the princess?" He asked and I shrugged no longer blushing. "Didn't have one...But maybe I should make Amber it." I said smirking and he paled. "No, way in fucking hell." He growled and I giggled. "Oh, really?" I said and he nodded. "If anyone would be my princess, if you be you." He said and I blinked.'Did he just-?'

"Did you just confess to liking me?" "No...I-" "JUST TELL HER ALREADY!" We heard from outside the door way and Castiel just growled. "FINE! I like you,- No love you Cindy! Their happy?!" He said turning from me, and I swore he was blushing. It took me a minute to realize what he said before me grinning, and standing up...I walked to him, tapped his shoulder, and when he turned...I pulled his face into a kiss. It wasn't lustful, nor passion, it was just slow, tender, a little rough, but full with love. When I pulled away I smiled, no longer even thinking of sleep. "I love you too." I said and at those word's he picked me up and spinned me a round, and we heard cheer's as he pulled me into another kiss. I heard everyone in the cabin cheer, even AMBER and her lackie's! Who had their thought's hell-bent on being Castiel's lover! 'Look's like I get the catch!' I thought, smiling at him. That night we all slept happily, but me, I slept with him, me snuggled up into him, and slept peacefully.

(Next morning)

Groaning I woke up to screaming and cheering. Slowly, I opened my eye's to come to face with a nice, ton, well-built chest. Yelping I fell off the bed. "WHO THE FUCK-" "Calm down Strawberry! Just me." He said looking down at me, and I noticed something very...Very important. "What happened to your ear's? Paw's? The fur?" I asked and he smirked down at me. "I turned human. Thank's to you..." He said and I jumped up and pulled him into a kiss.

_Later that day, after the two lovebirds' pulled from their kiss and went to go great everyone, they found out EVERYONE turned back into a human being. The rose, which Castiel shown Cindy in his room, and grown into full bloom and was given to her, and soon, after a year, the two had gotten married, along with Rosalya and Leigh soon after, and Amber, the stuck up bitch, started dating Drake even! 2 year's later Cindy gave birth to twin' baby girl's. They looked at one another before smiling down at the two. They were named Strawberry, and Cherry...Why? You can guess on why, as one had strawberry like hair, while the other had cherry red hair, but both grey eye's. Rosalya gave birth to a health baby boy, who they both named him Lyean, he had Leigh's black hair and Rosa's golden eye's.  
>They expanded to the log cabin, but soon Cindy had to return to her town for a visit, and brought Castiel and her friend's there. Their they found Kenton had married a nice girl named Flair he meet after a month of her disappearance. Her mother had went traveling, as that was her job before and is her job now as well. Her younger sister's, Jackie and Jacklen welcomed her sister home and adored their nieces.<br>When the sun went down, te bid farewell, and went back to the forest. A few people either coming with, like Lysander meeting a lady by the name Rain, and Nathaniel, Castiel's rival/friendamy, and Amber's older brother, meet a girl named Chloe and stayed with her. Other's stayed, other's went, but in the end they were all family...And they lived happily ever, after._

"AWWW! Is that it Auntie Sunny? Auntie Agetha?" I heard and I looked over to my pink haired, pink-eyed friend who smiled at them. "Well, what else could there be?" I asked and someone raised their hand. "Yes, Ichigo?" I asked. "What happened to the fairy? Did Cindy know about the curse, or just though it was natural? What happened after they saw her sister's?" She asked, rambling on and Agetha giggled. "The fairy went back to her life, as a fairy, and watched from afar on the animal people, making sure they were never caught, captured or killed. She, Cindy, didn't know about the curse. It was hidden from her. And Cindy went and visited her sister's often. Strawberry fell in love with a boy from the town she lived in, and Cherry fell in love with Lyean." Agetha said and I looked at the clock. "Oh, i'm sorry kid's. It's time for me and Agetha to go." I said, and a bunch of "Don't go!" "I wanna another story!" and many other complaint's was heard and me and Agetha looked at one another. "All up to you." Was all Agetha said and I sighed. 'Oh boy..Cindy..I wounder how you are..' I thought thinking on rather or not I should tell another story with Agetha.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunny: Their we go! Done!<strong>

**Thorn: Lived happily ever after..That's boring...**

**Cindy: I know! But even I couldn't think of anything else to put at the end...Unless it would have us continue the story!**

**Sunny: I know. -rub's temples- Anyway, review what you think! And we'll see you next time! We might even get Thorn to think up of a story line for A Candy! ^^ **


	2. Coma Candy- Lysander

**Me: I'm deciding to continue it...**

**Sunny: I FINALLY CONVINCED HER TO DO SO! Thank you ChloeGoesRawrrxX For the story! You know what?! We got a surprise at the end!**

**Me: Wait...WHAT?! WHAT SURPRISE?! What are you up to!?**

**Sunny: -giggles- Se-Cr-Et! And now...****_THORN DOES NOT OWN ME, OR MY CANDY LOVE, NOR THE STORY'S! Or the surprise at the end cause it'll be my idea, and I'll somehow convince her to go along with it! _**

**Me: Doubt it...Now...ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>"All up to you." Was all Agetha said and I sighed. 'Oh boy..Cindy..I wounder how you are doing...' I thought thinking on rather or not, if should tell another story with Agetha. 'Hmm...' I thought, picking up my book again, and looking through it, before stopping at a page. <em>"Sleeping Leda"<em> I said, and the kid's all looked at me. "That is our next story. I decided to tell you, though after this one, you'll have to wait for next week for Story Time, okay kid's?" I asked, and they nodded. The kid's loved our random stories, and since we didn't have a whole bunch, at the beginning, we decided once a week to tell one. Of course now, we have plenty to tell I guess.

"Okay, now, Once...

**~~~~~~Story~~~~~~**

Giggling, I ran into town, with my best friend, and cousin, Kenny. "L-Leda! Wa-Wait up!" I heard, and I giggled, and ran faster to the town square. Today was a special day...Today, we were celebrating the day our home was built, and discovered.

I stopped when I finally gotten their. It was pretty early still, and all the decoration's was hung up, and people were setting up their stall's, and people were getting ready to play music. "Geeze, Leda...Couldn't wait to see it, could you?" I heard, and turned my head to see my cousin, jog up to me. He had a brown bowl cut hair, with big glasses on. They hid his pretty green eye's, sadly...He was wearing a green sweater and some dark jean's on.

"No, I couldn't! Especially, since I'm gonna be singing later on in front of everybody!" I said and he nodded in an understanding way. We walked around, looking at the many different stall's. "Hello Leda, Kenny! What are you two up to?" I heard and turned to see Leigh, a dress shop owner.  
>He had black hair that framed his left side of his face, and wore Victorian style clothing. Just like his brother Lysander, who had white silvery hair, with black tip's, with mis-matched eye's, one yellow and one green eye.<br>"Nothing, just having a look around, for now." I said and he nodded. I looked at his stall, which was in front of his shop, and saw my reflection in a mirror he had hung up.

I had dark red curly hair, that was shiny and my curls' would bounce when I moved around allot, with stormy black-ish grey eye's that remind me so much of my mother who had the same color eye's, with pale skin.I was wearing black skinny jean's, and a red off the shoulder shirt, with back and red high top's.

I was an odd ball of the town. Me, Castiel,-My big brother,- Lysander, Rosalya, Violett, Jade, Alexy, Armin and Iris. We 9, were the odd ball's. Why? Cause no one else had our hair color's. Me and Castiel had Red hair, Lysander and Rosalya had silver,- But Lysander had black tip's to his,- Iris had orange hair, Alexy had sky blue hair, Armin had green-ish black hair, Jade had a aqua , and Violett had well...Violet hair. No one else had our hair color either...They were all black, blond, and brunette.

Speaking, or well, thinking of odd ball's,- "Where is your brother, Lysander?" I asked, and Leigh shrugged. "Dunno... He said something about hiding your brother from Amber and her, _lackies, _last I hear." He said and I smirked. "Thank's Leigh, come on Kenny!" I said, dragging him away from the cookie stand. He was staring at them again, waiting for the stall to open so he could probably snatch, buy, and eat all of them in a second. "W-Wahh! I wanted cookies!" He pouted at me. "What are we? 5? Were 17 Kenny, you can buy all the cookies you want, WHEN, they open. Duh! Now, to our secret place with the other odd ball's!" I said and he chuckled at that.

"I still don't see why you call the group, Odd Ball's. Just cause your hair is all different color from the rest doesn't mean your that different." He said and I grinned. "I like being odd. Don't crush my happy tim.e, Kenny" I said and he sighed, shook his head, and followed me, as I began to run to a building that looked well built and very clean, and I bought it, I was rich, along with my brother. Cause when our parent's died when we were little, I had gotten half of their money. So I bought this house...Of course, it was my private property, along with bubba's, since he's my guardian and all, and only a few people had even the right to step on it...That being the 9 odd ball's, plus some random friend's I have. I walked in, and walked to a bookshelf by the stair case. I went to it, and pulled out all the book's that wasn't in order, and put them in order. The order? Our hair color's!  
>Order:<br>**1.**Jade:**Aqua,**-first  
><strong>2.<strong>Alexy:**Blue,**-second  
><strong>3.<strong>Armin:**dark green,**-third  
><strong>4.<strong>Iris:**Orange,**-fourth  
><strong>5.<strong>Violett:**Purple,**-fifth  
><strong>6.<strong>Me & Castiel:**Red,**-sixth  
><strong>7.<strong>Lysander & Rosa:**White,**-Seventh

That was the order the book's went in, from top to bottom. Of course there are other color's of the rainbow...I put the book's in order, and it slid in, then behind the left side of the wall. Their was a LONG stair hallway their, with many random door's in it. Some were room's, other's were closet, some bathroom's, a game room or two...A book room...Even a freaking kitchen! It was our little hide out, were my friend's and me can hide, and if anyone came onto my property, that wasn't allowed, I can get them kicked out easily. Meaning, NO Amber! YIPPY! I walked down the hallway, with Kenny behind me, staring at the word's me and the other's have written on the door's so we will know what room was what... Hell, we could live in this place, and never leave! It was our hidden Fairy Tail, our hidden paradies, our hidden land of freedom... I loved it here, and it seemed everyone else did too.

I went to the room at the very end of the hallway, and entered it. This is where, the extra hidden chimney was hidden at. There is 2 chimney's on my roof, and everyone ask were the other one was, since they never discovered this place. So my response? 'Se~Cr~Et!' was alway's it. Same with my brother. I looked around, this was the lounge, or living room of the hidden room. I had a camera at every window, door, and hidden passage way, and there all connected to this room. It show's me everything. It was set up in case of an intruder. But the screen's were on the back wall, so we didn't need to move to look at them, and fight over a screen. In the middle of the room, were two couched, and a lot of bean bag chair's, all color's of the rainbow. The couches were grey, and white. Their was a book shelf at the other side of the room, a few feet from the fire-place, that...Is never ever, lit... Then their was a stage, where Lysander and Castiel can play to their heart's content for us. Even a corner where people can draw, design, and fight!

And guess, who I see here! Castiel and Lysander, chatting, along with Kim, Dajan, Kim, Alexy, and Jade as well. "Hey, look's who's here, Little girl~!" Kim say' grinning, and I grin. "Why, I see Tom-girl, decided to make an appearance finally!" I replied back and she chuckled. "Hey Lysander, what cha' up to?" I turned to the multi-color eye boy, and he smiled to me. "Why, Hello Leda. I'm discussing the next song with Castiel, why?" He asked and I shook my head." Naw, nothing.. I was told by your big brother, you were hiding my brother from the She-Bitch. That's all." I said and Kim and Casitel burst out laughing, while Lysander just shook his head smiling.

"So, what should I sing later on tonight, eh Lys-Baby?" I asked him, secretly, I had a crush on him..Only thing close to a confession, is stealing Rosa's nickname for him...It's sad..NOT EVEN CASTIEL KNOW'S! Just cause he's my brother, and he's his best friend...If he wasn't I would have told him probably by now...Or maybe..He already know's..? Lysander just chuckled. "How about 'Up In Flames' or 'Welcome to the Show'? You seem to love those song's, plus they both suit's you..."He said and I giggled. "I'll sing BOTH!" I said, and he chuckled. "Hmm, Bubba, you'll play with me, right? Right?" I asked him throwing myself into the couch he was sitting on, and he just chuckled. "Hmm, we'll see." He said, winking, and I pouted. "Meanie!" I said and I turned. "Darn Nathaniel isn't here, I would ask him to play the drum's...Hmm, I'll play the bass guitar then...Or...Dajan, you can play the base, right?" I asked him, and he nodded, chuckling. "I'll play for you." "YAY! I got the band or tonight!" "Now, Leda, gotta practice you know." I heard Violet whisper, Kenny yell, and Jade mutter..Kim just smirked at me."I know...I know..." I said and they nodded.

"Little girl's growing up!" Kim said, pulling me into a hug, with my head...On her chest...'Damn D-cup, why do your chest end up being a damn pillow that suffocates me!?' I thought trying to escape being strangled to death. "Come on Kim, let the girl breath." Lysander said, "Yea, I rather not have my baby sister be dead...Yet." Casitel said...'Thank's allot brother.' I thought as she lt me go, as I breathed in, that sweat, sweat air I needed. "THANK YOU GOD!" "Nice to know you think so highly of me." He said and I turned to him, before grabbing a book, and throwing it at Castiel's head. "YOU INFLUENCED MY LYS-BABY! How dare you!" I yelled at him, even though Castiel dodged the book..."Now now, it was only a matter of time" He said, grinning, and I glared, before sighing... "I'm gonna go to the cafe down the street, Kenny, stay here and make sure they don't break anything..." I said and he nodded, while I left them...

I didn't seem to notice the eye's watching me leave.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cafe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I walked in, and was greeted by plenty of people. I saw Agetha, she run's the Day-Care, , who run's the pet shop, , who own's a museum, Boris who own's a gym, and his wife, who own's a flower shop. Their were a few more people. I sat down at a table, and had my order. I wanted a chocolate milkshake, and a slice of boy, cheese cake, and strawberry cheese cake.

After 3 minute's, I was given my order. "YAY! Cheese cake, Cheese cake, Cheese cake!" I sang, taking my fork, stabing it into the cake, harshly, before making a very...Cute face as I bring it into my mouth and eat it. When I was finish with my regular cheese cake, I started to drink/eat my milk shake...I was in heaven...When I was half way through, I set it down, and started to eat my strawberry cheese cake, when someone tapped me on the shoulder...NO ONE MESSES WITH ME WHEN I'M EATING MY CHEESE CAKE! I stabbed my fork into the table, and turned, slowly to the person who taped me on the shoulder, growling, and my grey eye's were hidden behind my bang's, but if you look closely, they look like they were glowing

'U-U-U-Um...Le-Leda-Chan...Someone, ordered you a cheese cake, already paid! DON'T KILL ME!" I blinked, stop growling and looked at the waiter, and smiled. "Why didn't you say that in the first place? Give me, Give me!" I said, eye's sparkling, as I took the cake from her hand's, and finished the other cake I was half done with. When I finished, I finished my milkshake, before eating my strawberry cake...

When I was done...I felt weird...Like...Like everything was spinning... I ignored it, payed for my food, and went walking back home...Though, I know I never gotten back...Why? Cause everything went black, and I heard shout's of concern...'What happened?' was my only thought.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lysander's prov.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Come on dude, you need to tell her already!" I sighed in annoyance, as Casitel, my best friend', my crushes big brother, tried to convince me to ask _Leda, _out...God her name make's my heart thump faster, and butter fly's go off. "Dude, I know for a fact, disfact, she never told me, she love's you, as well. So tell her for damn sake's or I will!" He said and my eye twitched. "You will do no such think Castiel Rodger's." I said and he smirked at me. "Then-" "Guy's, someone's banging on the door!" Kenny said, and me and the other's walked out the lounge, down the hallway, and out of the secret hiding place.

Castiel went to the door, and I followed, and when opened it, their, stood, Ashley and Zero. Ashley, she looked frantic. Like, something bad happened. Her brown dow eye's were wide with fright, nervousness, and was down right curious. Her short brown hair was in a messy bun. Zero, he looked like someone close to him was hurt. His blond hair was messy, as normal, but his hazel eye's were not one to mess with. "Something happened to Leda...She collapsed on the street, and about nearly gotten ran over, if it wasn't for Zero...We just dropped her off at the hospital..." Ashley said and I froze... 'Leda...Hurt...' I thought, before we all, meaning the other people in the,- Odd Ball Group Leda named us,- ran as well to the hospital.

When we got their, Castiel asked for the room number for Leda Rodger's room...Room #513, 4th floor. I thanked her a she rushed to the elevator and went up. When we got off, we rushed to her room. When the docter came out, the first thing anyone said was, "What is wrong with my baby sister?!" And that was Castiel. He looked so,angered, upset, worried, hell, even scared. I think everyone was scared... "You her family?" "Of course I am, I said baby sister didn't I!? NOW TELL ME!" He said lunching for the doctor, but we held him back. "Well, Leda, is in a coma. She hit her head pretty hard when she fainted in he middle of the road. We don't know when she'll wake up. Could be minute's from now, day's, month's or even a year or so...But we won't know..." I froze at that. 'Did that mean I wouldn't be able to confess to her?' I thought, as Castiel nodded, no longer wanting to lunge at the doctor. "Can we...Can we see her?" I asked and the doctor nodded, and allowed us entrance, and we all went in.

She...She looked so lifeless on that bed. She didn't have that radiance, that glow she had...Her hair wasn't shiny, and full of life, and her skin, looked pale...She looked dead even...No...She is alive...I refuse to let you die..."Damn, Leda...You asked us all to play with you, and you get ourself hurt...Great." Castiel said as he sat next to her, moving her bang's from her face. "Damn, you better wake up soon, I couldn't stand it if you stayed asleep forever..." He said and I felt a pang of...What do they call it...? Jelly? Eh, jelly then...But I shouldn't be, their sibling's.

After a couple of hour's, everyone was leaving, even those who came not long ago were..It was almost time for the concert too...And the only one's left was me and Castiel... "Castiel...Can I have...A minute...?" I asked, and he nodded, getting up from his spot next to his sister, and patted me on the shoulder, before leaving the room. Gulping, I walked to her,and sat in the place Castiel had sat before, and took her hand into mine.

"Leda...I-I do't know how to tell you this...Heck, how is it I'm having so much trouble telling you this...I-I love you...I loved you since I first saw you, and you returned my note-book to me. My love grew for you, as your recklessly saved a baby squirrel from being run over! Your reckless, caring, loving, out-going, passionate on what you do, you never back down from a challenge, and you'll take the hit for a friend if you could, and everyday, you amaze me...I- I'm sorry for not telling you that...I've just been too scared to tell you...And I regret not tell you that...I love you." I said, and kissed her forehead.

"Dude, just kiss her..."I heard Castiel say, and I looked at him. "Bu-" "She loves you too, you dumb ass. How many time's do I need to tell you? Now kiss her, cause who know's how long it'll be before you can actually kiss her." He said and I sighed, and looked down at her face...She looked so dead, so...Lifeless...I leaned down and kissed her...She tasted like strawberries and chocolate.. When I separated, a nurse came in and had us leave so she can do a check up.

It wasn't even 5 minute's later cause, I heard the, "She woke up!" I spun around with Castiel, and ran to the room. Their, sitting up was Leda, rubbing her stormy grey-black eye's.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Leda's prov.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

'Why does it feel like I was just underwater?' I thought, yawning. When I looked around, I saw I was in a hospital room...How I know? Everything is white, and I got this annoying beeping thing beside me. Looking around again, I saw Lysander and Castiel at the door..."OI! Why am I in- Omph!" I was cut off by Lysander and Castiel pulling me into a hug...Why the hell are they acting out of character?! "OMPH, OGH DAOH!" I try saying but it was muffled. "Opp's." Was all I heard and they let me go. "WHY ARE YOU TWO OUT OF CHARACTER?! Bubba our suppose to be a badass, and you Lysander, is supposed to keep him in line!" I yelled, and the two just laughed at that, making me pout.

"Hey now, Lysander has something to tell you, Leda." Castiel said, smirking. 'That's the brother I know, love, and hate.' I thought. "Castiel..." Lysander said, but Bubba ignored him,and dragged the nurses and doctor's out. "5 MINUTE'S! Hurry it up Lysander!" Was his only reply...

"Well...Um...Leda..." "Yes?" "I- I love you!" He shouted at me, and I blinked, before launching myself at him and pulling him into a kiss...He tasted soooo sweat! I pulled away, only to reply "I love you too!" I said and he chuckled and I giggled. "You know...Were sooo out of character, right?" "So it seem's...But I don't mind." "Hmm, neither do I it seem's." I said, only to pull him into another kiss.

Though all to soon, we heard a grunt, and we pulled away. "5 more minutes bud." I said glaring only to get a chuckle in response, as Castiel dragged Lysander off of me, much to my displeasure. "Doctor's gotta check you over before we can drag you out of here, get you your sweat's...And don't forget you have a concert to do tonight." He said and I blinked, before cheering. "ALRIGHT! Get it over with you damn doc's! I WANT STRAWBERRY AND REGULAR CHEESE CAKE! Plus my normal milkshake." I said and everyone just laughed.

**24 minutes later**

"Come on already!" I shouted at the two, and they chuckled, " Come on, Leigh got you an outfit for you to wear for tonight's concert. We almost had to have Debrah take your place." Castiel said and I nodded. Debrah was Bubba's Ex-Girlfriend...She was a bitch."Well? What we waiting for? LET'S GO!" I said and dragged them to Leigh's shot.

When we got their, everyone was waiting. I mean EVERYONE, all my friend's, all of my Odd Ball's group. After giving everyone a hug, and telling them I was fine, Leigh gave me a bag. "For the first song." He said, and I nodded. I went to go changed, and squealed at the outfit...Literally...I came out wearing a corset type shirt with see through grey sleeves that went wide when it got to my wrist so it could swallow up my hand. The corset was red-ish grey with black swirl's on it, so if you start at it for to long, it look's like it's moving. I wore black and red pant's, that matched the corset, and high top's with the design on it. I matched so well, and yet looked soo good... I liked it. I came out, and twirled for them, and they all cheered in approval.

"Thank you Leigh!" I said to him and pulled him into a hug. "Eh well...Lest I can do for my brother's new Girl friend." He said and I blinked, pulled away, and looked at Lysander. "I didn't tell...Talk to your brother." "Traitor!" I heard and my aura turned dark. "Bubba...Who gave you the right to give out my personal life info...?" I asked calmly, and he shrunk back. 'Oh how were all, ALL, of us is so out of character...Well, might as well.' "Tcht. Don't let it happen again." I said walking out the shop, and waving a bye to them, as I went to the stage.

**26 minute's later**

I walked on stage, Debrah was back stage fuming that I showed up. 'Jeez, she's cranky...' I thought before ignoring the thought of her for the rest of the night.

"HELLO EVERY BODY! I'll like to start off the show with my new favorite song! And I give a special thank's to Leigh for making me this outfit. YOU ROCK!" I said, before turning to the other's and nodding.

**(I don't own 'Welcome to the Show', Britt Nicole does! I do _NOT_okay?)**

Now's the time, get in line,  
>Don't be afraid tonight<br>We're gonna take you high,  
>Before you realize<br>'Round and 'round you'll go,  
>Up and down, never slow<br>Feel the excitement grow, oh  
>This is where you let go<p>

Hands high like a roller coaster  
>This love is taking over<br>Take us higher, here we go  
>Oh-o-oh<br>Welcome to the show  
>Gravity we're defying<br>'Cause we were made for flying  
>We're about to lose control<br>Whoa-oh, welcome to the show  
>Oh, welcome to the...<p>

Oh, oh, we're on a mission  
>Nothing, nothing, can stand in our way<br>Oh-o-oh, we don't need permission  
>We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change<br>Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo  
>Whoa-oh, we're about to lose control<br>Whoa- oh, everybody knows  
>Oh, this is where we let go<p>

Hands high like a roller coaster  
>This love is taking over<br>Take us higher here we go  
>Oh-o-oh<br>Welcome to the show  
>Gravity we're defying<br>'Cause we were made for flying  
>We're about to lose control<br>Whoa-oh, Welcome to the show

Come on, come, on, come on

Put your hands u-u-up  
>We're gonna have some fu-u-un<br>We've only just begu-u-un  
>And it's too late to ru-u-un, you can't run<br>So put 'em u-u-up  
>We're gonna have some fu-u-un<br>Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump  
>We've only just begun, and you can't run<p>

Hands high like a roller coaster  
>This love is taking over<br>Take us higher here we go  
>Oh-o-oh<br>Welcome to the show  
>Gravity we're defying<br>'Cause we were made for flying  
>We're about to lose control<br>Whoa-oh, Welcome to the show

Hands high like a roller coaster  
>This love is taking over<br>Take us higher here we go  
>Oh-o-oh<br>Welcome to the show  
>Gravity we're defying<br>'Cause we were made for flying  
>We're about to lose control<br>Whoa-oh, Welcome to the show

Whoa-oh-oh  
>We're gonna have some fu-u-un<br>Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump  
>We've only just begun<br>Welcome to the show

Whoa-oh-oh  
>We're gonna have some fu-u-un<br>Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump  
>We've only just begun, and you can't run<p>

The crowd went wild, and I bowed. After a minute I let the stage with the other's, and Debrah was on the side of the stag, and it quieted down some, but was still cheering either way. I saw her earlier, and she was fuming badly. 'Did she really wanna sing that badly?! She's gonna get her chance, I only have to song's, and so does she, she'll live...'I thought, as I gotten off stage with my band, to go get change while Debrah went on stage with her band to perform. She was the middle show...I was the beginning and ending concert.

I didn't stick around, I just went to Leigh, and got change into my new outfit...Did I mention how much I love his outfit's?! I came out wearing a black tank top, with flames crawling upon it, it was a sideways', so my entire left side was cover in flames while my right was just a black void. My pant's were black skinny jean's, with a fire designed like belt. I had some high top's, that had flames on the color part, while the white was black. I had a black jacket, the left side was completely flame's, this the other side was completely black. Also my fingere tip-less gloves. Left was flame designed, the other was just black and plain.

I thanked him again and went out. I went back stage, ignoring the song Debrah was singing, since it wasn't one of mine, and went to wait with the other's. "Huh, nice outfit Leda." Castiel said, high-fiving me. I felt something around my waist, and went I looked down, I saw Lysander's ruffled sleeves wrapped around me. "Well, surprise hug's work's too." I said, nd leaned back so I could kiss his cheek. Worked! After a couple of minutes of talking, Debrah came back stage, and I nodded and we all went up.

" Well, were the last show of the night folk's!" I said and they started to complain that they liked the singing, and I nodded at that. "Don't worry, they'll be some more acting's coming up, but for now..." I said and the song started.

**(I don't own Up In Flame by Icon of Hire! They do! I don't!)**

I don't wanna say what I got on my mind  
>'Cause nothing tonight wants to come out on time<br>The truth is I'd rather sit out and unwind  
>Let somebody else tell their story this time<p>

I wonder what happened to give me the right  
>To step on a platform and pick up a mic<br>And tell you the way to be living your life  
>'Cause all my credentials were lies<p>

You've had your say, now take your seat  
>I know my place, you don't know me<p>

I'll probably end up in flames before the end of the night  
>Watch me burn in the fire, watch me bid you goodbye<br>Your words fall right off the page like they fall on deaf ears  
>You know that it's over, nothing left for you here<br>(Nothing left for you here)

I waited too long, letting people like you tell me what they want  
>And what I shouldn't do<br>So mark me with words, but you can't tie my hands  
>There's nothing I'll say to make you understand<p>

I know who I am, I know where I'll end up:  
>In flames &amp; that's fine 'cause I'm finally fed up<br>Stick with what I started, don't care how it hurts  
>The loudest get shot, at the worst<p>

You've had your say, now take your seat  
>I know my place, you don't know me<p>

I'll probably end up in flames before the end of the night  
>Watch me burn in the fire, watch me bid you goodbye<br>Your words fall right off the page like they fall on deaf ears  
>You know that it's over, nothing left for you here<br>(Nothing left for you here)

You know I'll never fold like you're the authority  
>I won't throw my hands up like you're the authority<br>You know I'll never fold like you're the authority  
>I won't throw my hands up like you're the authority<p>

I'll probably end up in flames before the end of the night  
>Watch me burn in the fire, watch me bid you goodbye<br>Your words fall right off the page like they fall on deaf ears  
>You know that it's over, nothing left for you here<p>

I'll probably end up in flames before the end of the night  
>Watch me burn in the fire, watch me bid you goodbye<br>Your words fall right off the page like they fall on deaf ears  
>You know that it's over, nothing left for you here<br>(Nothing left for you here)

At that, I bowed and saw Lysander on the side, and what next shocked me...I am NEVER shock...EVER! He came on stage, picked me up, twirled me around, and pulled me into a kiss...'He's not in character! Oh well...New him, old him, I love him all the same...'I thought, returning the kiss...'And it all started when I blacked out and woke up...

**(Lysander's mine)**

'I got the gut's to tell you my feeling's, and it all came from you blacking out and going into a comma...Scaring me you would never wake up...How life throw's a twist's at you..' I thought, pulling away from her, and she smiled brightly at me...How I love her smiles... She turned to the crowd. "AND GOODNIGHT FROM US!" She shouted into the mic, before dragging me off stage, while the other band member' followed.

When we got into the lounge, she looked at me. "You know, the only reason you two are together, is because you pulled a...Was is Snow White, or Sleeping Beauty, on us?" Kim said, and she shrugged." Either one would have worked...And beside's, true love's kiss break's the curse. Did you kiss me in my coma Lysander?" She asked and I blushed..."He did, I kinda told or forced him to..."Brother..." "Opp's look at the time, see ya Lyn's!" He said walking out the room, grabbing his guitar on the way out. "So I was a sleeping beauty, eh? Hmm, That mean's my prince charming is you, my dear." she said and I blinked. "Okay, I gotta admite...We are sooo...Out of character." She and I both said...

At that, they spent their lives together, In character, and out of Character...Meaning, Lysander act's normal like Castiel, or emotional, Castiel either bad ass, or hiding from his younger sister, and Leda...She's just decided to call herself bipolar to keep her from having to deal with her out-of-characterness.

But in the end, they all lived happily ever after...

**~~~~~~End Of Story~~~~~~**

" That's it?" I heard someone ask, and I looked up."What do you mean, Sakura?" I asked and she stood up. "Do they have any kid's? Did they find out who ordered her the cheese cake? Ever get back into character?" She asked and I smiled.  
>"They had 3 kid's, Sakura. One named John, who, has silver hair with red rip's, grey eye's and his father's weird sense of fashion, Stella, who has red hair like her mother, but her father's eye's, and mother attitude. And then their's the youngest, Glenda. She has light red hair with white tip's, and grey eye's, but her father's sense of fashion as well, and attitude. They found out, Debrah sent her the cake, and put something in it to make her faint...She didn't expect her to go into a coma though. And no, they are not in character, even today." I told her and she blinked but nodded, and sat down.<br>"Why did Debrah give her the cake?" I heard and saw Tyler was the one to ask that. "Well, cause she wanted the stage all to herself. She was spoiled, and bad, and alway's gotten what she wanted. And she wanted the stage to herself. So when Leda didn't back out of the concert, she took it into her own hand's to make her. But in the end it was all pointless." I said and he nodded at that.  
>"Okay, time for us to go." I said, closing the book and getting up, disfact the kid's groan's and pout's. Agetha just giggled and followed me as we walked out of the room, to let the parent's come pick them up. "Agetha... Do you think they're gonna visit soon?" I asked and she looked up in thought before nodding. "Yes, their over do for one anyway, so if they don't, we will." She replied and I giggled." Alrighty then, let's go." and with that, we left.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Happy Sunny?<strong>

**Sunny: Very. ^^**

**Leda: -start's laughing- THAT'S SO LIKE ME! -continues to laugh after reading it-**

**Me: I at lest got a laugh. -anime sweat drop-**

**Sunny: Yup! Now...What story to do next...**

**Me: Not my turn to write!**

**Sunny:...RAIN YOUR TURN!**

**Rain: I don't wanna- What happen to Leda?**

**Me: Read the story later.**

**Rain;...Okay? Anyway, I don't wanna! I already got _Reborn,_ to deal with!**

**Sunnt: Your going to and that's final. Now to get a Candy...And a story Idea for her... Now review please while we figure out who's Candy were gonna use... Not Cindy's, or Leda's...Or mine and Rain's...Thorn's off limite...Hm...**


	3. Little Blue Candy- Kentin 1-2

**Me: I FINALLY GOTTEN AN IDEA!**

**Angel: WHY AM I IN THIS ONE!?**

**Me: Cause I put you in 2 different stories, why not a 3rd? -raises brow-**

**Angel: I DON'T WANNA BE IN IT! **

**Me: Fine... Kylie, the Oc, shall be in it, since real Kylie isn't here... -sigh's-**

**Kylie: I GOTTA HUNTSMAN! -laughing-**

**Me: ****_I do NOT own My Candy Love, Little red Ridding hood, the wild... Only Kylie._**

**Kylie: No you don't. **

**Me: Yes I do. Your my imagination. Deal with it. ON WITH THE SHOW~!**

* * *

><p>Sighing I sat in the rocking chair beside's Agatha. "We gotten a new book of Fairy Tail's, since we finished the last book." I said, sadly... I loved those stories of our friend's... But then again, I love all the stories of our friend's...<br>"That's right! And this one, this one take's place, in the wild~!" Agetha said, giggling, and the kid's were staring at us, giggling, and waiting for us to star the story.

"Yup, soo..." I said, smirking now...

_Far, far FAR, away... A family of 7 were in a carriage, riding home. The road was foggy, and it was dark. But disfact that, the family didn't mind. After all... It was te 'Dimond's Family. The most fearless, and yet nicest family that lived there, but they were, the most secretive as well._

"Mamma...When are we gonna get home?" A girl, no older than 7 asked her mother. The girl had light purple hair, with light pink eye's, while her twin, who was sleeping in her lap, had light pink hair, and dark purple eye's instead. "Soon, Marry. And soon, you'll have to way your sister Maria as well." Her mother, Luna said, and the daughter, Marry nodded.

"Papa, when will it turn light again? I cannot see anything out the window's because of this darkness!" A another girl said, she had light blue hair, and dark pink eye's, while her twin had dark pink hair with light blue eye's instead. "Luna, you'll have to learn to deal with not seeing for a while then." "I hate the dark! I cannot see the outside world when it is!" The dark pink hair girl said that time. "Crescent, you know no one can do anything about that, beside's the god's." The father replied as the two kid's sighed.

The mother had light pink hair, and dark purple eye's, and tan skin. She wore a red Victorian dress,with the top light brown, with red pretty swirl's designed on it. She wore red heel's with the ribbon on the strap as well. She looked about the age of 25 or so.  
>The father had dark blue hair and pink eye's instead, and very tan skin. He wore very royal Victorian clothing, and black gloves on his hand's, with a cane at his side, providing the thought of him being old, disfact not looking over the age of 30.<p>

Now at first glance you only see 6, but if you looked closely at the mother, you could see her holding a bundle in her arm's. A light pink blanket wrapped around a girl, who didn't have her family's hair color, or eye, but they didn't care, for, it wasn't there's by birth but by adoption.

The baby was about 5 month's old, with dark green hair on its pale skin. The baby had a light green right eye, and a dark purple left eye, but seeing how the baby was asleep, you couldn't tell. The baby... The baby was a girl. The family, was known for adopting girl's, or having girl's... So of course, why wouldn't the baby be a girl?

5 minute's have passed, before the carriage has stopped. "Jeffery? Is everything alright out there?" The father called out. "I'm sorry Mr. Freddie, something is wrong with th-" But the horseman, was cut off by a growl and... Nothing could be heard. "Stay in the car Darla." Freddie said, as he took his cane, and walked out the carriage... It was all too quite after that..

"Papa...?" Luna whispered, and then...

**10 year's later**

"Kylie, time to get up." I heard faintly, and I groan. 'I don't wanna get up...' I thought as I dragged myself out of bed. I stumbled slightly to the built-in washroom, and went and did my business.

8 minute's later, I arrived out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around my body. 'Today's there anniversary, or so I'm told... And the day I was rescued...' I thought sighing as I went to the closet and pulled out a two piece outfit.  
>I pulled on the shirt that had a low-cut on it with long sleeve's that widen greatly at the end. Reminded me of the wizard's from the book's I read in the library... I pulled on a pair of pant's and no shoe's on though. I looked in the mirror and noticed my pretty green hair was messy and I sighed, as I went and ran a brush through my short green lock's. As far as I can see or tell, my hair color is in none of the book's I seen... It's unique... I like it.<p>

Once I was done, I grabbed the dark blue cloak and pulled and on, and I exited my room, throwing the town into the basket beside's my door. I walked down the hallway of the castile I lived in side I was a baby. I walked and walked... Till I was in the dinning room. I saw 3 people there. Lysander, Castiel, and Nathaniel.

Nathaniel was a blond hair golden eyed boy, who usually took care of the library... Me and him butthead's over which book's are better but other than that we have a brother and sister relationship.  
>Lysander was a white-haired with black tipped multi-eye colored boy, he usually was into the music, along with Castiel. They make a nice pair, of... musician's? Was that the word I read out of the book? I think it was... He remind's me of an older brother..<br>Castiel, was a red-head with grey eye's. He was a musician like Lysander. The two usually gotten along pretty nicely too, but he and Nathaniel do not get along well sadly. He was like a very big older brother, since he was 5 year's older than me.

"Has everyone already eaten?" I asked and Castiel looked at me, and smirked. "Morning Jungle. And You were late for the finally." He said and I sighed. "I'm sorry, you missed everyone else. My apologize's." Lysander said and Nathaniel agreed with him. "It's fine. I think I am gonna go visit my family's grave today." I said and they nodded. "Alrighty, just don't get eaten or hurt on the way." Castiel said and I smiled.' Thank you for caring...' I thought to him. "Be careful, the animal's have been wild lately. Do you want someone to come with you?" Nathaniel said, and I shook my head. "No, I'll be alright." "Are you sure, Kylie? We wouldn't want you to be hurt." Lysander said and I sighed. "I'll be fine you guy's... No worries..." I said, and grabbed a piece of toast off of Castiel's plate that had grape jelly on it.

"H-HEY!" Castiel said and I smirked at him as I ran to the kitchen. "Finder's Keeper's, Looser's weeper's!" I said and Castiel cursed.

Giggling I looked around the kitchen and smiled. "Hey Iris, can I have some snack's for the day? I'm gonna go visit my family's grave..." I said and a girl with peach skin, and orange hair in a side braid turned twords me, showing me her light pretty blue eye's. "Sure! Here give me the basket while you wait, so I can fill them." She said and I nodded, giving her the basket I had grabbed on the way in.

10 MINUTE'S LATER~! "I love your cookies... You alway's make a wide variety of cookies for me... I could marry you if it weren't for the fact, were best friend's." I said and Iris giggled as she packet me two container's of water as well. "I love you two, bestie. Anyway, please be careful. Violet saw a wolf outside the canvas window, and Kim saw a panther in a tree by the training room window the other day. I don't want you hurt." She said and I nodded. Iris reminded me of an over protective sister... "I'll be fine, I promise." I said and she smiled as I hugged her, before leaving through the kitchen's door.

Sighing I walked into the wood's, and a few second's later I looked back. I saw someone in the canvas room window and smiled. Violett, a girl with violet curly hair and grey blue eye's was watching me through it, waving to me slightly. She reminded me of a little sister. And when I looked down, a little, I saw Kim fighting with Armin in the training room. Kim was a dark-skinned girl with black short hair, and lime green eye's. She was like a cousin or an aunt of mine, if anything.  
><em>Armin was a dark green-ish black-haired boy with blue eye's. He was a strategy pro, and a game pro. He was defiantly like a cousin to me.<em>

"Wait, so who's who to her?" I heard and I stopped. "Well, Castiel, Lysander, and Nathaniel are older brother's, Iris is an older sister, Violett is a younger sister, Kim and Armin are cousin's. Okay?" Me and Agatha said, and the boy,- Tyler nodded. "Now, were was I..."

_I walked down the old path that I alway's used when visiting my parent's. _Worn and old, sure, but I liked it. Soon... I reached a crossroad, and took the left side, but I heard whimpering on the right... 'The right is Dangerous... Why would someone go on the right?' I thought, as I back trailed and took the right path.

I followed the sound's of the whimpering, and came across a boy. He looked about either a year younger than me, or the same age. He had brown bowl like cut hair, and big thick glasses on. He wore a green sweater, and baggy pant's. He was bawled up by a tree, crying. "A-Are you okay?" I asked as I stepped in front of him, and the sobbing stopped, as he looked up at me. He had light freckles on his face.

"H-Hello..." He said and I anime sweat dropped. "Are you okay?" I asked once more and he shook his head he was. "Alrighty then if your okay then I guess I was worried for nothing." I said and was about to walk away when he shouted, "NO DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!" He said and I stopped and turned to him. "Yes?" I asked and he blushed. "I'm lost..." He said and I nodded. "I guess your bot okay then... Is there someone out here with you?" I asked and he shook his head no.  
>"That is trouble some...Hmm... Come with me. I'm going to a grave. I'm sure you'll know your way back from there." I said and he nodded. I held my hand out to him, and he looked at it, in shock. "Come on, take it." I said kindly. He hesitated but soon took it, and I pulled him up to his feet. I then turned and started walking twords the other way. Not letting his hand go.<p>

We reached the cross path once more, and we took the left one. "What's on that path?" He asked and I blinked. "My home. I live with a lot of people there, they don't take kindly to stranger's unless there hurt and one of them found them." I said and he nodded, blushing slightly.

When it was about noon, I stopped as we were by a river now, with a rope bridge, and a tree bridge as well. "We will stop, and have a snack." I said and he blinked. "Snack...?" He said, and his stomach rumbled at that and I nodded, and giggled at him. "Yup." I said, and pulled out a blue worn blanket and put it on the ground, folded out. I put the basket on it, and sat down, and patted the spot next to me. It was the first time I let his hand go since we meet. "Sit, Sit. Iris baked lot's and lot's of cookies for me, as she alway's does. So I have plenty." I said and he nodded and sat beside's me.

"Who's Iris?" He asked and I blinked. "My older protective sister." I said and he nodded. "My name is Kentin." He said quietly as I pulled out the cookie's, and I hummed at that. "I was told never to give my name out... But you can call me "Little Blue Hood" or "Little Green Viper" or just "Jungle" But that's boring, no?" I said and he nodded. "Little Blue Hood." He said and I nodded. I pulled out a container of cookies and_ Kentin_, was looking straight at them. 'Prince De Lu' cookies huh...?' I thought smirking, and I put the other's up beside them, and open the container... 'I wonder.' I picked on up, and turned to Kentin.

"Open up." I said smiling. 'I see Nathaniel and Melody acting all love dove allot, and Rosa and Leigh as well, and they alway's do this with cookies... Dunno why but they alway's do..' I thought smiling as I waited for Kentin to open up. He just blushed though, but did so either way. I put it into his mouth, and he bit it, and his eye's widen and he quickly ate the rest and I giggled. "I see Mamma Rosa, and Papa Leigh do that all the time, and so does Big brother Nathaniel, and Big sister Melody too... They don't tell me why, though but they do it, so I wanted to try it on you." I said and he blushed more, as I brough another cookie up to him after eating one for myself.

15 minutes later~! Me and Kentin ate the entire 3 box of Price De Lu cookies together, so now all there is left is 2 chocolate chip, 1 sugar cook, 1 oat meal cook box and I think that's it. "Time to go." I said packing up. Kentin was a blushing mess, but I dunno why... Huh... I'll ask the other's later.

"Come on, this way." I said after picking everything up, and went on the tree and began walking across it, swinging my basket back and forth as I did so. When I was across, and I turned and Saw Kentin on the other side though. I sighed. "Okay then..." I said, and went to the rope bridge, and walked across it, after setting my basket down. When I reached the other side, I grabbed Kentin's hand, and dragged him basically to the bridge and crossed it with him squirming.

"WERE GONNA FALL INTO THE WATER!" He yelled, and I ignored him till we were fully across. I let go of Kentin and he fell to the ground shaking. "WE COULD HAVE DIED BLUE!" He said and I shook my head. "Kentin. I do it every year on this day... My brother's alway's come out to make sure a week before that the bridge and tree is good to be used still... It is isn't, then they rebuild it before today. The bridge would have been fine." I said and he looked up at me, and with the light shinning at the right angle it was, I saw the prettiest green eye's behind his glasses and I blushed slightly, as I saw tear's falling from his eye's...

I sat down in front of him and pulled him into a hug,and he froze up. "Kentin... Please... Trust me from now on..I will protect you... And stop crying..." I said and soon he stopped crying and hugged me back. I smiled. "Don't worry..Be strong..." I said and he nodded, slightly.

**Later**

"Were here!" I said and Kentin looked around and smiled. " Were in the next town over..." He said and I nodded. "I guess we are. Anyway, I'm gonna go to my family grave..." I said and walked away, I heard Kentin follow me, from the sound's of his footprint's.

I went to the back of the grave, and approached the 7 graves. "These were my real family when I was a baby..." I said and I turned and looked at me and he looked shocked. " I was told by papa Leigh, he and Big Brother Lysander were ridding in a carriage, when they saw my carriage being attacked by a strange animal. I was a baby at the time, and my mother ws protecting me... My father was already dead, along with the driver." I said, turning to the grave's.

"My sibling's were spreaded out, all 4 of them... Dead. When the two arrived with gun's my mother was already dead, still shielding me from the animal. Papa shot the animal, killing it, and he picked me up, and brough me home. I was given my name from my new Mother, Mama Rosa. I have lived with them since, as Big brother Lysander and Papa Leigh went and had them buried here, after claiming they would adopt me into their family. I have lived with them since..." I finished and I felt something on my shoulder and when I turned my head, but only to be turned around and pulled into a hug.

"I'm sorry..." He said, and I smiled and hugged him back. "Don't worry, I got a new family, and I am sure they wanted me to be happy, nay?" I said and he nodded slightly at that. "Anyway, I think it's about time you go, it'll be night fall soon..." I said and he nodded. We parted our hug, and we walked different path's... When I was about to entire the path to my home I turned and saw Kentin about to exit...

"MY NAME IS KYLIE!" I shouted at him, and I ran... I ran all the way back, through the bridge, through the cross road's, all the way inside... I was like a gush of wind, when I passed.

"Good afternoon darling... Your back faster than we thought." I heard and I turned to see my mother... Rosalia, or known as Rosa by us. She had long white hair that felt like silk, with golden pretty eye's, and pale peach skin, She wore a white top, with a black ruffled skirt, and short vest. She had long black boot's on as well. She was soo pretty... 'Hiya mommy... Can we talk..?" I asked and she nodded. "Leigh, Kylie is home." She shouted to the main room, and my papa, Leigh appeared. He had black short hair, with dark brown-ish black eye's. He wore a purple coat and black shirt underneath it, along with black pant's. He wore black gloves as well.

"Hiya papa." I said and he smiled to me. "Hello my Little Blue Hood." He said and I smiled. "You'll never believe it... I meet someone in the wood's..." I said and mom gushed and squealed and Papa chuckled at her. "Is he with you? Can I meet him?! OH MY BABY IS GROWING UP!" She shouted, and I giggled. "Sorry mommy... I helped him home... So he isn't here... But I am sorry, I told him my name." I said and they sighed and smiled at me. "It's fine, sweetie... You meeting someone, though... Was he nice?" Leigh asked and I nodded.  
>"YUP! He looked around my age! He was on the right path, crying by a tree! Me and him ate the cookie's Big Sis Iris made me, and I hand feed him the cookies like you and mommy, and Nathaniel and Melody do! He turned red though... Then once we were full, I had to drag him across the bridge cause he though it would have fallen... He was such a cry baby about it, but yet... I felt bad that he was crying... Or was scared... I didn't like it." I said and they both chuckled and gave me, look's.<p>

_"If you ever meet him again, don't be afraid to invite him over, okay honey?" Mommy said and I nodded. "OKAY MOMMY!_

"And that is where we will end for today." Agatha said and the kid's groaned. "But- But- BUT! What about Kentin and Kylie!?" "Yea, won't they meet again!?" The kid's were in an uproar with question's and was upset the story was un-finished. "Well, let's put it this way. If you don't know what will happen, won't that make you come up with idea's on what, MIGHT, or WILL, happen later in the story?" I said, and the kid's all mumbled among one another.

Giggling me and Agatha put the book in a bag. "Come along kid's recess time..." Agatha said and the kid's cheered and ran out the room, to the playground. Well, all but two... Two little girl's, named Daisy and Peach.** (Mario~! XD) **

They hid in the bathroom while the two adult's brought the kid's outside, and once they were out, they ran into the room, and picked up the book. Peach had dark black hair, and blue eyes and dark skin. Daisy had blond hair, with brown eye's, and peach skin. "Come on, let's see what happen's!" Peach said, and Daisy nodded, as they ran and sat in the rocking chair, and picked up the book and turned the page to open it... But there were no word's, or picture's in it... None...

"W-what?" Daisy said, eye's widened. "Now, what's the fun in that, if the kid's can get a sneak peek out of the story... After all, the book is magical." They heard, and saw Sunny, both kid's blushed, as they were caught red-handed. "Were sorry..." They said and I giggled at them. "It's fine. But the book won't show the story, without its owner's permission. And now, it's recess time, no?" I said and the two sighed and put the book back into the bag and they ran to me. I grabbed both there hand's and walked them outside to the other's.

After a few minute's making sure no one was gonna read the book, or well, try to, I turned to Agatha. "Kentin and Kylie... Their story, will be slightly different from the original story of there's, no?" I said and Agatha giggled. "Aye... But a Fairy Tail we read will alway's be happy... Shall we give them a tragedy instead?" She said and I blinked... "Hmm, I dunno... We'll have to see how it play's out then..." I said and she nodded, and we looked to the kid's and sighed. 'I actually wonder, will they be happy, or will the wolf prevail, and ruin it...?' I thought, watching the kid's play, before sighing... 'What to do, what to do...'

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Now I know I will make another chapter... Hehehe... Or I can leave it at this... Hmm... Review and tell me what you think... Leave it as this, and let your mind wander, or... Actually do another chapter to let you know what happen's... ;P I wanna know what you guy's think as well, on what might happen so please review what you would think might happen as well... Hehe I got 3 different scene's that can play out!<strong>

**Kylie: Why am I so timid in this?!**

**Me: Cause you are. :P**

**Kylie; WHAT! DX**

**Me: Yup... PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Little Blue Candy- Kentin 2-2

**Me: I was given a nice suggestion, so I can at lest do 2 of the thought's that went through my head come to play...**

**Kylie: -pouting in corner-**

**Me: Ignore her, she's just upset, she isn't as perky and crazy as she usually is in my mind, in this story...**

**Kylie: DAMN RIGHT I'M SUPPOSE TO BE CRAZY AND INSANE! And colorful... BUT CRAZY! *-***

**Me: -chuckles- She'll be fine...****_I do not own My Candy Love, or Little red riding hood... Just the story idea and Kylie..._**

**Me and Kylie: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>Sighing, I stood in front of the kid's... 'It will have to do, for an ending...' I thought, as Agetha gave me, THE look...<p>

"HIYA KID'S!" Me and Agetha said, and the kid's all looked up at us expectantly. "Were gonna read-" "Can we finish Little Blue?" "Yea can we?" Kid's were asking and I nodded. "Yes, as I was saying, we were gonna finish reading the story from last week..." I said and the kid's cheered, especially Peach and Daisy.

"Sooo, 6 year's have passed since then...

"You're 16 today, Kylie..." Mamma Rosa said, with tear's in her eye's, hugging Papa Leigh.. I looked around. My cousin's were here, Kim, Alexy, Armin, Jade, Dakota (?)... My sister's were here, My older one Iris, and my younger Violet... My Uncle's were here, Lysander,- even though I call him bubba, he is basically my uncle... And Nathaniel, who I also call my brother... My Auntie was here, Melody... She and Uncle Nathaniel married last year... I was happy for them... Castiel, my older brother was there was well in the corner, smirking at me...

"It's just another birthday..." I said giggling, and she gasped, along with Cousin Alexy. "JUST A BIRTHDAY?! They only happen once a year! Never is it, _just _another Birthday!" They said and sync, and I giggled at them. 'There so hyper...' I thought, as I sighed, my mind wondering... And... It came to _him..._

I saw him once more before I never saw him again... And hat was 3 year's ago... He grown mostly, he didn't wear those big thick glasses anymore, or wore the clothing as he did then.. He wore a black tank top and camo pant's... I dunno if he saw me, but... I kinda wish he did... I missed him... 'I'm so stupid, hiding from him...' I thought sighing again.

"Is there something wrong sweetie? Are you sick?" I heard mama ask, and I chuckled."No Mama... I am fine, just troubled." "Now, we cannot have the birthday-girl troubled now..." I heard and I turned my head and looked at my brother... I glared at him, and tuck my tong out at him. "Oh be quite meanie..." I muttered and he smirked at me. "Stick your tong out again, and see what happen's..." He said and I stuck my tong back in quickly.  
>We were awarded with a couple of chuckles and bubba a slap or two on his head, and him cursing, as I giggled. 'Sorry, Kentin... I'll see you again, but for now...' I thought trailing off, "Who want's cake?!" I said and people cheered. "CAKE!" Alexy and Iris said eye's widened and looked like they were about to become the road runner off of Loony toon's!<br>Giggling, we all went to the kitchen to get the _precious_ cake... "Another happy b-day to me..." I muttered. A sense of longing was there... A longing,

For him...  
><strong>~~~3 day's later~~~<strong>

"Bye Bye mama, Sister..." I said running out of the castle like house of our's. I was going to see my parent's grave today. " Be careful, the wolves have been acting up lately..." I heard as I left, but paid it no heed...

I walked, and walked, taking in the surrounding area, as I usually did when I came to visit them. I came to a cross path, the same old worn left one, and the still barely touched right one... I remembered hearing a whimper from the right...

And a whimper did I hear, but it didn't sound normal... "Hmm?" I hummed in question, as I went to the right, hoping it wasn't Kentin... I couldn't see him yet... No, not yet...  
>I walked, and then I found the source of the whimper, a wolf caught in a trap... A TRAP! "Who dare set a trap in the forest?!" I growled as I went to release the wolf, not thinking clearly... I was to furious about the fact someone hunting and trapping the animal's in the forest.<p>

Of course though, when I did release the wolf, I should have run, or climbed a tree... Since it gave me a 5 second head start to do so, before it pounced on me, baring it's canines at me... Gulping I stayed completely still... And when the wolf went to take a huge bite,- I screamed. And...

"POW!" I heard and the wolf, went slack on top of me, and fell off me. I looked up, and froze... There in front of me, was Kentin... I could tell..  
>He wore the black tank top, but with a white jacket over it, same army pant's and boot's, fingertip-less gloves, and had a gun pulled out... I looked up at his face, and his face angled more over the year's, and his eye's... Oh god, they were more beatiful than last time I saw them.. His hair became a lighter shade of brown, and more wild-ish and yet style-ish if anything... But...<p>

"Were you hunting in my wood's, Kentin?" I asked and he blinked and shook his head. "No, do I know you?" He asked and my eye's widened... 'He doesn't, reconize...Me...? But even with the hood, couldn't he tell?' I thought before sighing. "Sorry to bother you..." I said running from him, not seeing his eye's widen ll of a sudden. "H-HEY WAIT!" I heard but ignored it, and ran down the left trail, not caring to hear the foot step's behind me, trying to catch up... "K-KYLIE!" I heard and that split second of me stopping, was enough for him to catch me, and engulf me into a hug. "I-I'm so sorry..." He said, and I shook...

_I didn't know why I was shaking..."_

"Why was she shaking though?" A kid asked, Juvial, a blue haired black-eyed kid, with dark/tan skin. "You'll see if I finish it, nay?" I said and he pondered about it before nodding.

_I didn't know why I was shaking... "_Why... Why am I shaking...?" I muttered, and I just stood there, Kentin hugging me from the behind, muttering '_I__'m sorry's_'... My face felt wet... 'Why..?' I thought, but I was turned around, and Kentin gave me a normal hug. "I am sorry Little Blue, for not recognizing you on sight... Even if you haven't changed much..." He said and I blushed...

I wore a forest green buster top, with black daisy dukes with green legging's, and black boot's. I had my blue hood on as well, and I had a small crescent moon hair pen in my hair, keeping the bang' out of my face. My hair was still that unknown green, and still short, and my eye's were still mismatched, and skin still pale...  
>"How could I not recognize you...?" He said and I chuckled. "I even made you cry... I'm sorry..." He said and I brought my hand up to my face, and I realized... 'I was shaking, cause... I am crying...?' I thought before giggling, and turning around, and brought him into a hug.<p>

"I'm sorry for not appearing or seeing you since that day! I'm the one to be saying sorry..." I said and he looked up at me. "No, I've become busy after that preparing to become stronger... Tougher, so I could be able to come into the forest and see you without being afraid, for you stolen my heart." He said and I blushed slightly. 'Does he mean, he is in love with me...?' I thought blushing more now, and I bet I was as red as a tomato! 'But... I haven't been able to forget him since then... And I alway's feel longing when I think of him...'I thought... 'That is what mama told me love was, missing and wanting your other half...' I thought smiling as I brough his face and gave him a well deserved,_ over do, kiss._

"What do you think happened after that?" I said smirking, a sad smirk... "They lived happily ever after!" Most of the kid's shouted, and I chuckled. "That is right. Kentin and Kylie moved out into the village 2 year's later with their daughter's Luna, Marry Marie, and Crescent, who were all named after her older sister's, who died when she was a baby.  
>They gotten married in the forest as well, after a few round of Kentin and Castiel butting head's, but he gotten his approval after the 6th time.<br>In town, Kylie and Kentin became shop merchant's, and hunter's a well... They lived a very peaceful, crazy, happy life after that." I said and the kid's all smiled at one another, talking about how the story was nice and such on.

"Okay kid's, time to go on and play outside!" Agetha said, and the kid's cheered and basically trampled over one another to get out the door and I chuckled. When all the kid's were outside, me and Agetha looked at one another. "Suck a sad tail... I couldn't bare to tell them what really happened Agetha..." I said and she nodded and patted my head.

"What really happened then?" I heard and I turned and saw Peach and Daisy looking up at us. "Oh you're not gonna like the ending on what really happened, so please let's not..." I said but Peach crossed her arm's. "No I wanna know!" She said and I sighed. "Yea, it cannot be that bad!" Daisy said nodding her head and I chuckled slightly. "Oh but it was..." Agetha said sighing. _"For what happened really was..."_

I walked down the path, sighing as I did. "Would I get to see him again...? I miss him..." I muttered as I looked in the basket with cookies, the same type of cookies he liked back then. When I gotten to the fork cross, I was about to go left, when I thought I heard a growl on the right... And I froze. It was a human growl if anything. "Is someone hurt?!" I said, a I ran down the right. When I gotten there, my heart froze.

There, was Kentin... Under a wolf... Dead. "K-K-Kentin..." I said, whimpering... 'No he cannot be dead... He cannot...' I thought as I crumbled at the sight... His head was thrown back, giving me a view of his face... Oh how he grown and developed... He didn't wear his glasses... And I saw his perfect eye's... Frozen in pain, staring at me... I didn't see the blood forming a puddle around his body grow... I only saw his horried struck eye's...  
>"I'm sorry... I'm sorry Kentin..." I said, shaking. 'Why am I shaking...?' I thought, not feeling the cold water on my cheek's. I saw Kentin's hand stretched out... Was it like that before? I dunno...<br>"I'm sorry I couldn't save you this time... I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry... If I didn't save you that day, maybe that person Cousin Kim said came by looking for you, would have found you and you wouldn't have come back to be killed..." I said and I gotten up, taking my basket, not caring about the wolf, and walked toward him.

"I left you for 6 years and 3 day's... And yet you still came back... I thought you would move on but you didn't.." I said and I felt a pain in my shoulder... It felt like a thousand little needle's in it too... Why? I fell to the ground close enough near Kentin to grasp his hand at lest, as I saw thing's go in and out. "Why... Why did you come back... I couldn't save you this time because you did..." I said quietly, and next thing I know, I see nothing...

**_Later,_**Crying could be heard, as Rosa face was against Leigh's chest, crying... Crying over the fact the person she considered a daughter, was dead... And yet she was happy, for she died next to the man she knew she loved... But was still sad for the lost. "I am sorry..." Leigh said, quietly, as he cried too... "Yes, it is sad... But they shall meet in the afterlife..." Rosa said, letting go of Leigh, and walking to her daughter and would have been step son, and crouched down, to where there hand's interlocked. "An as proof, he coming to see her when she ran from him for his protecting, knowing he wouldn't survive out here with her, at his age... He still came. And he worked to change to be able to live and survive out in the wood's for her. And she, she died going to him..." She said and Leigh chuckled. "_We should burry them together then."_

"And that is exactly what they did." Agetha said and the kid's were crying by now. "It's not fair... Why did they have such a sad ending?!" Daisy exclaimed, and I smiled. "But it's not sad, for they died going to one another... Loving and caring for one another." I said and Peach nodded, crying as well. "Yes, it's sad, but they shall be reborn again, right?" She said and I nodded. "That is correct darling. Now dry your tear's and let's go out to play." Agetha said and the two did as she said, and in second they were bubbly cheerful kid's again. 'I'm sorry Kylie.' I thought sighing as I followed them out, thinking about the, _next, _book she could read..

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There you have it folk's... If I can think up of another fairy tail to mess up to my need's I might make another chap. If you have a suggestion review em. :P And I need Oc's to use for the character's now! It'll be more interesting if it's not one of my friend's there to help me out with it cause it's there Oc based off of.<strong>

**Angel and Kylie: Yup, now REVIEW! Thorn get on the next chap's of 'Eye's to the Soul' and 'Rock Angel' NOW!**

**Me: -eye twitches-**


End file.
